


Dazed

by cherryblossomera



Series: Resident Cutie [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, felt cute might delete later, i only believe in top jaehyun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomera/pseuds/cherryblossomera
Summary: "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Resident Cutie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754962
Kudos: 27





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> feeling giddy so this happened

His eyes looked out with around, his head tilted with confusion. 

_"Are you new around here?"_ Jaehyun spoke in his Korean accented English, something he developed while spending 4 years of his adolescence in Connecticut. The man looked at him, blinking his eyes rapidly in confusion. His eyes crinkled up and he scratched the back of his exposed head which wasn't covered up with the blue beanie he had on his head as he smiled awkwardly. 

The man reminded Jaehyun of a small puppy wanting to be protected, so small, cute and feeble.

"I'm new here, I'm here from The States, to live in my home," he stopped, trying to reminisce the word he wanted to say, clearly not very fluent in Korean. "Country," Jaehyun added. "Yes yes it's that word," Taeyong giggled. 

How much more cuter could one get? Jaehyun felt like he was all ready to fall on one knee, take out a ring out of his pocket and ask him to be his husband. Is love at first sight even possible? Jaehyun questioned himself, but at this point of time, his mind was jammed with thoughts of the Taeyong and Taeyong only . 

His eyes focused on the way the shorter fiddled around with his fingers, and his tanned skin on his face tinted with red. His eyes shaped crescent and his thin slightly pink lips dried and cracked due to the chilly weather outside the lobby. His hair dyed in an uncommon salmon pink, making him stand out in the crowd.

"You can communicate with me in English if that is makes you more comfortable," Jaehyun suggested. "Ah no, I'm totally perfect with Korean, just not very very good, it can help me improve if I talk to you in Korean instead," he denied swiftly.

"Your wish, Mr.Lee," Jaehyun smiled, his dimples showing. Taeyong stared in awe. "Oh you have that," he proceeded to poke his cheek twice. "Dimples? yes, haha," he chuckled. 

Jaehyun's face was composed, he sat on his chair eloquently, being able to hide his inner turmoil seeing a wholesome human being show up at his building to rent out an apartment. 

With the usual guard sitting on his place, fate somehow decided to send him to check on everything on this very particular day; them meeting is _definitely_ destiny.

Jaehyun searched through the drawers of his desk, his hands scuffled with the documents of the apartment Taeyong had rented out. "Oh it's here," he lifted up the keys to the other's new temporary home's keys and handed it over to him. "This one if for your master bedroom, your other bedroom, guest bedroom and _this_ is for your kitchen," the keys clinked, it's jingling resonated throughout the empty lobby. "There you go," Jaehyun handed them over to Taeyong. "And if you have any issues while moving in, call me up," he handed his card to Taeyong and grinned. 

_'Smooth Jaehyun, that was smooth'_ he breathed out. 

"Jung Yoonoh," his name rolled off Taeyong's tongue, and the surge of ardour through Jaehyun's heart was inexplicable, almost as if the shorter had cast a spell on him. Something about Taeyong was quite beguiling, his tone of speech, or his soft and gentle aura, Jaehyun was in deep water. "I usually go by the name, Jaehyun, but again, whatever suits you," his palms cupped his face as he rested his elbows on the lobby desk. 

"Thank you Jaehyun," Taeyong beamed and Jaehyun swooned, and for a moment Jaehyun could feel a gush of wind sweep through his face. Taeyong hefted the two luggage, his back carrying a backpack which seemed to be quite heavy, and his scrawny body trying to balance everything on his heels. Jaehyun stood there, watching Taeyong struggle with a very uneasy look on his face. 

"Let me pick that up for you," He took one of the suits into his hand. "Thank you," the other looked down, embarrassed. "Ah no need for that, I'm here to help you," Jaehyun assured. _Only you._

"What about the desk?" He looked up at the other quizzically. "Don't worry Mr. Lee, the manager would be here to look after it, he'll be there in sometime," he replied. 

"So you're not the," "I am the owner, not the guard, or the manager, I was in here for inspections," Jaehyun said hastily. 

"We're here Mr.Lee," they got out of the elevator. "Not Mr. Lee please, I'm not very old," Taeyong cringed. "Which year were you born?" the other asked, his eyebrows quirked up. " '95 liner," he answered back. "Then hyung, I'll call you hyung," Jaehyun smiled and pressed the key into the key hole and opened it. "I'll see you later, hyung," Jaehyun sighed, reluctantly leaving the apartment. 

"Oh and Jaehyun'" Taeyong called out. "Yes?" Jaehyun's replied, "I hope to see you again, maybe this evening?" 

"Oh sure, yes yes I'm totally free," Jaehyun hoped he didn't come off to excited.


End file.
